The New Marriage Law
by PrioriIncanfandom
Summary: A new marriage law is introduced when the wizard race gets dangerously close to dying out. What will happen when Hermione doesn't get placed with her current boyfriend, Ron. will it end in disaster or will she find the man of her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was nearing Hermione's 18th birthday, two days away to be precise, and she was busy studying for her final NEWT exams. This probably seems rather extreme to you as it is only September and the NEWT exams aren't until June, but this is Hermione we're talking about. She was sat in the library, at a table near the window, alone, with books spread all around her, scribbling furiously into a notebook. All of a sudden a loud screech was heard opposite followed by a dull thud. Hermione jumped and looked up, chocolate brown eyes connected with steel grey, the chocolate ones scowling when she realised who was sitting opposite her. Draco Malfoy.

'What the hell are you doing here ferret?' Hermione questioned.

'It's a library; I don't need your permission to be in here.' He snapped, obviously in a foul mood.

'There are plenty of other places to sit; you don't have to sit there.' She said pointing to him. 'What's wrong with you today anyway?'

'If you must know, you have a book I want to use and it's the only one in the whole library.' He drawled. 'It's none of your business as to why I'm in a bad mood so I'll just take this book and leave you to it.'

Hermione grabbed the book just before he took it.

'Malfoy, in case you didn't notice, I'm using that book. You can't just take it. If you want to use it, you can either wait until I've finished or share it with me.'

'Fine' he huffed and took a seat next to Hermione, muttering things like; 'stupid, bushy haired Gryffindor.' under his breath. Hermione scowled at him and turned the page. They spent the next hour like this until it was time to go to the great hall for dinner.

'Granger... Granger' Malfoy poked Hermione's arm as she was deep in thought. He poked her again. 'Granger!'

'What?!' She slapped his hand away as he went to poke her for a third time.

'We should go before we miss dinner.'

'Oh, ok. Help me put these books away?' She picked up a couple of books.

'If I must.' Draco picked up the rest and they put them in their places. He waited as Hermione packed her things in her bag and they began the short walk to the great hall for dinner in silence. They went their separate ways as they arrived at the great hall, Hermione to the Gryffindor table and Draco to Slytherin. She sat opposite Harry and Ginny, next to Ron, hugging him as she sat.

'Why did you come in with that snake?' Ron asked with disgust evident in his voice.

'We were in the library so we walked down together Ron, nothing happened.'

'Why where you in the library with him.' Now scowling at Draco across the hall.

'Because we had to share a book, before you ask, it was because we both needed it and there was only one copy left.' Hermione answered beginning to get annoyed with her boyfriend. At this point, professor McGonagall stood at the front of the room and got everyone's attention.

She said the usual announcements along with 'can all 7th year students stay after dinner as I have a separate announcement for them.' And with a swish of her wand food appeared in front of them, looking as delicious as ever, of course Ron began to stuff his face straight away but Hermione couldn't help but wonder what McGonagall had in store for them. It wasn't long until everyone had finished eating and were being dismissed from the hall to the dormitories. All 7th years waited behind. McGonagall took her place at the front again and began to speak.

'Settle down now, settle down. By now I'm sure you are all wondering what is going on. Well due to the war last year the magic race is beginning to die out in England and the ministry have been forced to take drastic action and introduce a marriage law. Everyone 17 and older, unless they are already married, are to be paired with someone of the opposite sex and they are to be married within 3 months and have a child or be expecting one within a year.' At this Hermione's face dropped and her heart began to race. She couldn't do that, she isn't ready for marriage, let alone a child! 'You will all be receiving letters tomorrow morning as to who you will be paired with along with more information about the new law. You may now return to your dorms to write to parents and ponder over what I have just told you. Good night all' and with that she left. A loud din spread across the hall as people began to sob and panic. While others joked with their friends about whom they may end up with. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way out of the hall up to the common room in utter shock. That night Harry and Ginny spent their time cuddled up to each other on the sofa praying they would be paired together. While Hermione went to her room to write to her parents about the news. The letter went something like this;

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Today I revived some dreadful news about a new law that has come to pass here in the wizarding world. A marriage law. It states that everyone 17 or older who isn't already married is to be paired up with someone of the opposite sex and must be married within 3 months and have a child or be expecting one within a year. I understand why they are doing this as us magic folk are beginning to die out in England after the war, but I'm not ready. I'm scared, what happens if I don't end up with Ron? What happens if I end up with someone I don't even know? I'm not ready to be a wife or mother, I haven't even finished school. I'll let you know who I end up with as soon as I know myself. Please write back, I really need some advice right now. _

_I love you,_

_Hermione._

After this she got into bed and fell asleep, waking up multiple times during the night.

When the morning came Hermione was already awake and dressed anxiously awaiting breakfast so she could find out who she had been paired with.

She entered the great hall 10 minutes before the owl post came in and when it did 3 owls landed in front of her. One being the daily prophet owl, she took the paper and laid it next to her, planning on reading it later and paid the owl before it took off. She turned to the next one which was a Hogwarts owl, took the letter from it and gave it some toast. Finally she turned to the last official looking owl, took the letter and fed it. She opened the letter she could only guess was from her parents, it read;

_Hermione,_

_There's no need to worry about anything sweetheart, I'm sure you will make a wonderful wife and mother and I'm sure whoever you get paired with will a great husband who you will learn to love eventually. Your father isn't very happy about the whole situation though. Please bring the boy home to meet us before you get married though darling._

_Love,_

_Mum._

That didn't calm her nerves at all. She knew her dad wouldn't be happy about it, being the over protective father he is. She looked up at this point to see Harry and Ginny hugging and kissing, they must have been paired together. She then turned to Ron who was staring at his letter. He looked up.

'On three?' He asked.

'On three.' She agreed.

'One.'

'Two.'

'Three.' They said together and ripped open their letters. Hermione skim read through everything she had already been told and found the sentence she had been looking for; 'Hermione Granger, we are glad to inform you that you have been paired with Draco Malfoy.' Her face fell and she looked up at Ron.

'I didn't get you.' He said disappointment obvious in his voice. 'I got paired with Lavender.'

'That's nowhere near as bad as who I've been paired with.' She said handing him the letter. She watched him as he read it and his face fell.

'Draco fucking Malfoy!' He all but shouted. 'I bet he set this up, that twat!'

'Ron! It's not his fault!'

'Oh so now you're defending him?!'

'No I am not defending him!' Ronald Weasley, none of asked to be put in this goddamn situation! You have no right to be angry over whom I've been put with. You know what! I'm glad I haven't been put with you, I'd much rather be with Draco at least he matches my level of intelligence!' At this she slapped him and stormed out of the great hall. Ron lifted his hand up to his cheek, getting ready to run after her.

'Ron just leave her alone and sit down.' Ginny scolded him.

Throughout this whole exchange, Draco was watching from the other side of the hall smirking. After waiting 5 minutes he walked out after Hermione. He knew exactly where she would be. The library.

'Hermione?' He called out softly into the empty room.

'Piss off Ron!' She shouted back.

'It's Draco, not weasel.' He said following the sound of her voice to the table they were sitting at yesterday.

'Since when did you call me by my first name?'

'Well I figured that since you are to be my wife I should call you be your first name.'

'Oh well I suppose that makes sense.' He sat in the chair next to her and took one of her hands in his.

'The Weasel is a prat; he doesn't deserve your love. I honestly don't know why you were going out with him in the first place.'

'Honestly, I don't know why either any more. It just felt so right to get together after the war.' She sighed.

'Hermione, listen, I'm sorry for the entire name calling I've done over the last 7 years. The war really changed me like it did many other people. Can we just start over again?'

'It's alright Draco, I forgive you. I'd love that.' He loved the way his name rolled off of her tongue.

'As tomorrow is a Saturday and we are allowed to go into Hogsmede every weekend. Would you like to go on a date with me?'

'Yes, I would very much like that.'

'We should go back to the great hall.'

'Yeah, I know.'

'You know what would be fun.'

'What?'

'If we make a scene in front of weaselby.'

'And how do you plan on doing that?'

'I say we walk in holding hands and hug before walking to our tables that'll teach him.'

'He does deserve it.'

'Oh come on.' With that he pulled he up from the table and they ran holding hands back down to the great hall. Making sure Ron was watching they hugged and Draco smirked as he saw his face begin to go red.

'Bye Hermione.'

'Bye Draco.' And with that they went their separate ways.

'What was that all about?!' Ron hissed.

'We decided to start again Ron. Not that it's any of your bloody business what I do with my life and future husband.'

'Yes it is. I'm your boyfriend!'

'Not anymore! If anyone is my boyfriend at the moment it's Draco.'

'Oh so it's Draco now is it.'

'Shut up Ronald'

'Guys, I'd keep it down if I were you everyone is beginning to stare and Snape is coming over.' Harry tried to stop their argument.

'What's all this about then, problems in paradise Wesley?' Snape's drawl was heard over their shoulders.

'Nothing sir. Ronald just can't get it through his thick skull that I am no longer his girlfriend.' Hermione responded innocently.

'It better not be anything granger, you are disturbing everyone's breakfast, keep this up and you will be losing 20 points from Gryffindor each.'

'Yes sir.'

He stalked back up to the front of the hall just as professor McGonagall got up to speak. She told everyone about the upcoming qudditch match in two weeks; Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. She then asked the 7th years to meet her in the entrance hall in an hour and that they have the day off from school. Hermione finished her breakfast and went up to her dorm to get changed like most other 7th years who were already in their school robes.

She made her way up to the Gryffindor common room. Spoke the password to the fat lady; 'Bertie Botts.' They really do need to come up with better passwords. She was let through and said thank you. Crossed the common room to the stairs to her dorm. Upon reaching it she opened her suitcase and pulled out black skinny jeans, a tight white top and purple converse. Pulling them on she grabbed a quill and some parchment and began to write to her parents.

_Mum and Dad,_

_I found out who I've been paired with today. A boy called Draco Malfoy, I've told you about him before. I know what you're going to say, please don't over react. He's changed, trust me. The war changed everyone but I think it changed him the most. He apologised to me and I forgave him. Ron and I have had a lot of arguments lately and I think I'm glad that I didn't end up with him. It just felt so right for us to get together after the war but I'm just not sure any more. I'll bring him home to meet you tomorrow; I really do hope you like him. Dad please be on your best behaviour, it is my birthday after all. _

_Love _

_Hermione._

She placed the letter in her pocket planning on going to the owlery before going to the entrance hall but she then saw the time and realised she only has 5 minutes. She began the walk to the entrance hall and when she reached it joined Harry and Ginny towards the front of the crowd. Ron was nowhere in sight and as if reading her mind Ginny said;

'Lavender dragged him off over there somewhere.' She pointed off to the left.

'Good I don't think I could stand another argument.'

'Okay everyone settle down.' McGonagall's voice could be heard over the noise and almost immediately everyone was quiet. 'If you'd like to follow me I am going to show you to your new living space.' She walked out of the entrance hall into the grounds and towards the qudditch pitch where four buildings could be seen each one about five stories high. They stopped outside of them.

'In each one of these buildings there are five apartments, one for each couple. In each apartment there is a floo which connects up to the two on the outside of the building and the hospital wing which will come in use later on. I hope I can trust you not to go into each other's apartment without the owner's permission. All you need to do to get into your apartment is shout its name into the floo. Now, the inside is all white décor at the moment but you can change it as you please. There are five rooms in total; a living room, a kitchen, where you can store your own food or come down to the great hall if you want, a bathroom and two bedrooms, one which will be yours and the other a nursery. If you would like to find your partner I will come round and give you an apartment. A few seconds later Hermione felt a hand on her waist.

'You look good in that top.' He whispered into her ear causing a blush to spread across her face.

'Thank you.' It was at this moment that she saw Ron walking towards them, fuming, with lavender hanging off of his arm.

'What do you think you're doing touching my girlfriend?' he growled.

'Ron, I've already told you I'm not your girlfriend anymore! You have no right to tell Draco not to touch me.'

'She's right won won, I can't believe you went out with that slut anyway.' Lavender cooed.

'If anybody is the slut it's you.' Draco hissed, his arms wrapping around Hermione as if to protect her. Ron glowered at him then got pulled away by lavender. Professor McGonagall approached them at this moment.

'Your apartment is 4c.' She said pointing to the furthest building.

'Thank you Professor.' Draco said tugging on Hermione's hand eager to get into their home for the next year. Upon reaching the floo he grabbed some floo powder and shouted 4c into it. They stepped in together and in an instant appeared in their new apartment.

* * *

A/N:

Ok so there's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I know that I made Draco and Hermione get too close too quick but it'll work out. I'll try and upload a new chapter at least once a week. Please review constructive criticism will be greatly appreaciated.


	2. SORRY!

Hey guys!

I'm sorry for not updating when I said I would but I've been doing some of my GCSE exams so I've been doing a lot of revision but as soon as I had finished those (about 3 weeks ago) I lost the next chapter of this story, safe to say I will never be typing them out on my phone again. But now I have 6 weeks off so I will try and update at least once if not twice. I just need to remember what I had written before I lost it.

Hopefully I will update soon!

Thanks for all the amazing reviews so far :3


End file.
